500 Years of Solitude
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Right now, she felt like her brain was betraying her. He was always on her mind at times she didn't want him to be, but he was, he always was. And now as he stands right in front of her, Caroline honestly couldn't take this feeling anymore; she wanted him. And she wanted him now. Continuation of episode 5x11.
1. one

**Author's Note: After watching the episode from Thursday, I just had to write a fanfic about Klaroline! The scene in the woods was so stunning and absolutely perfect that I just got inspired to write about it.**

**To clear things up, obviously this is going to be rated M haha. And I do plan on making this a chapter story since Tyler appeared at the end of the episode. **

"I want your confession," he said.

Caroline stared at him with a look that expressed nothing but confusion. "My confession?" she smiled lightly at his statement, not really understanding what he meant by that. "I didn't do anything." She shook her head, "Confession about what?"

A grin soon made its way upon Klaus' face as he heard her say this. "Me." He stated.

She stared at him, at loss for words. What was she supposed to say to that? Klaus broke the silence that dared to form between them seconds later. "As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away." His look changed into a more serious one. "And I'm never coming back," he promised. "You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion, you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of what I've done."

Caroline remained quiet as she listened to every word he had said to her. She watched as he took two steps forward, his voice becoming lower and lower by the second. "I will be gone," he told her. "And you will be free."

There was a part of her that didn't want him to go, but there was also a part of her that did. "I just…" he paused, looking away for a short moment as he took a breath of air. "… want you to be honest with me." He said now, his eyes on her.

Caroline stared at him for a short while, not knowing what to say to that. She opened her mouth to speak when she thought of something, but then she paused. What is it about him that made her feel so… attracted to him? "I'm in college," she forced a smile, not sure of what to say next. "I'm building a life for myself."

"I have… plans, and a future, and things that I want, and _none _of those things involve you, okay, _none_ of them." She felt herself now panicking, her voice raising as she said this.

Klaus could feel his heart drop at the pit of his stomach as she continued. "I see—"

"No! You don't," She interrupted, an anxiety feeling dwelling up on her. "Because… yes! I cover our connection with hostility because yes! I _hate _myself for the truth, so if you _promise _to walk away like you said and never come back, then yes I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you… about what I want."

Klaus stared at her, surprised to hear her confession. Caroline was surprised herself, but there was a part of her that was dying to tell him this. He wasn't sure of what to say now.

He wasn't sure of how to respond to that; he took a breath of air. "… I will walk away," he said finally, taking another step closer to her. "And I will never come back." He paused. "I promise," a small smile slowly curved at the corner of his lips.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but she soon closed it shut. Her mind focused on one thing in particular when she let her eyes stare down at his lips. He quickly took notice of that, surprised to find her staring at his lips as if she wanted to kiss him.

Her heart was racing against her ribcage, several thoughts blooming at the top of her head. Right now, she felt like her brain was betraying her. He was always on her mind at times she didn't want him to be, but he was, he always was. And now as he stands right in front of her, Caroline honestly couldn't take this feeling anymore; she _wanted _him. And she wanted him _now. _

She kept her eyes on his lips as she took brief steps closer to him; Klaus felt the tension that was slowly forming between them. He knew what was gonna happen now, and he certainly wasn't determined to ruin it. Caroline exchanged glances between his eyes and his lips, and finally let her eyes fall back on his eyes. "Good," she finished, automatically closing the small space between them with her lips crashing on his.

She let her hands rest on his face, her palm slowly running down his cheek as she kissed him more aggressively. Caroline stopped to take a small breath of air, her eyes staring back at his. She returned her hand back on his palm and stroked it gently with her fingers as Klaus now smiled generously at her. When she saw this, she smiled back and right now she felt relieved that she can finally unleash all of this sexual frustration right out of her.

Caroline felt herself being slammed against a tree, Klaus' body being pinned against hers as she kept her hands on his cheeks, his lips fighting with hers. She forced his jacket off while he forced hers off too along with her top, her pink bra now being the only thing she had on from the top of her body. She tried her best to keep up with him, feeling his strong and aggressive hands clawing at her body. Caroline kissed him more, her hand fondling with his hair and slowly meeting its way toward the flesh of his neck. She kissed him hungrily and desirably as she felt years of pent up frustration and hormones suddenly burst from behind closed doors and come full throttle in her mind and body.

Klaus' hand quickly traveled down towards her left leg as he quickly hooked it around his waist. Caroline's lips betrayed her when a small moan came out as he began kissing on her neck. She gasped when she felt his other hand force her bra down within a swift move, her breasts now quickly catching his attention. Klaus pulled against her shirt that had been poorly wrapped around Caroline's body. It fell easily, and Caroline could hear the cloth slip quietly toward the ground.

Her eyes slipped closed; she whimpered before gasping as she felt his mouth latch onto one nipple, his tongue sliding around it leisurely, before flicking upwards against it. Caroline's hands were shaking, gripping the back of Klaus' long-sleeved shirt, dying to get it off of him.

She gasped loudly as his mouth moved toward her other nipple, his tongue doing the same thing. His right hand slipped from kneading her breasts down her stomach, before ending up right in between her legs. Caroline felt his hand latch onto her pants along with her panties as she felt the material being ripped off her body.

She gasped when she felt Klaus' fingers circulate around her opening, before sliding back forward and pushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves situated between her legs. She moaned quietly into his mouth, wrapping her arms tighter against his neck as she attempted to pull him as close to her as possible.

Caroline panted heavily as she felt Klaus' finger slide into her, her body initially rejecting the feeling of something foreign inside of her. Her body clamped down on him, as if it were trying to push him out. Klaus groaned into Caroline's neck, nipping lightly at the skin of her shoulder.

She felt his hand move faster than before, and Caroline could feel a spring winding up in the pit of her stomach. She felt her body start to close in on itself before suddenly, everything erupted inside of her and Caroline slammed her eyes shut tight, her loud moan masked by Klaus' mouth on hers. She felt Klaus pull his fingers out of her, her body shivering at the loss of contact.

He pushed her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, Caroline could feel him pressed up against her, her back leaning a bit harder against the tree, and suddenly her body was starting to get hot again.

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus staring at her intently, as if he were waiting for her. She let out a shaky breath as her hands fondled with his long-sleeved shirt as she ripped it off of his tender body. Her delicate hand slowly brushed down his body as she reached the tip of his pants, quickly unbuttoning them to get his manhood out.

Klaus stopped her instinctively; she stared at him now, somewhat disappointed at his unexpected actions. She saw him smirk lightly as he dropped his head into her shoulder, pushing himself into her within one stroke. Caroline instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails now clawing at his back.

Klaus growled slightly against her shoulder, before nipping at her neck, his hands placed at each side of her head, Caroline's body pressed against the wall as he began to move. She felt him smirk lightly against her shoulder, as she sent red scrapes down his back with her nails. Her eyes were shut tightly now, feeling his gratifying body send waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

He held her very close to him. The sounds she was making almost made him lose it, but he held on just for her. He could feel nearly every inch inside of her.

She gripped his hair and arched her back as they moved together. His hips were moving faster now; each thrust pulling Caroline closer and closer over the edge. At first they moved in a steadily increasing pace, but now his thrusts were sporadic, and Caroline could tell by the way he was moving Klaus was close as well. She couldn't believe the noises that were spilling from her mouth as his movements increased even further.

They have been at it for hours in the same spot, and the two didn't even notice until moments later.

Caroline leaned her head back, panting. The sound of their breathing filled the air; the only noise in the night.

She stared at him for the longest moment possible, so did he. But he ended up breaking the silence between them before she did. "This is it, Caroline." He said finally, staring into her eyes.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but she closed them quickly as she let those words pass through her ears once more. "I… don't want you to go."

He pulled back, "I have to, Caroline. I can't be here in Mystic Falls for too long, I have a life of my own too. In New Orleans." It may have been dark outside, but he quickly caught a glimpse of a frown that now appeared on her face.

"Klaus…" she trailed off. Klaus brought his head up. "You're the only person that's ever made me feel like I actually matter, and you just say _all _the right things every time you're around me. You push away _all_ your problems just to be with _me_, you make me wonder how I ever even got the _strongest_ person in the planet to be _in love_ with me."

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Yes… because you're a cold-hearted person, Klaus." She got down on her feet to pick up her sweater and her shirt, tossing it on her body along with her panties and pants. "Because you are the kind of person that does not care about anything in the world but yourself, because you kill everyone and everything that gets in your way, because you're _Niklaus Mikealson_ for crying out loud."

She watched him put his clothes on in a quickened heartbeat. She felt the rush of wind hit her as he did this. Caroline bit down on her lower lip, she watched as he stopped in front of her. "I love you, Caroline." He said finally. "And I mean it."

She blinked repeatedly, not sure of what to say. "But it's time for me to go," he said again. "I made a promise that I will leave you alone, and I will mark my word. The only thing that'll keep me from doing so is if you tell me to stay."

Caroline briefly took one step forward again, and she kissed him one last time. She kissed him this time filled with nothing but passion, not lust, but passion. It felt as if this were their first kiss.

She did tell him that she didn't want him to leave at first, but now as she listened to his reasons, and remembered telling him that she also has a life of her own too, she realized that she has to let him go… at least for now. But her heart was aching for him to stay.

"Thank you for your confession." He whispered as she pulled away. "It was nice seeing you again, Caroline."

Caroline watched as he briefly turned around to begin leaving, but she spoke up instantly, stopping him from doing so. "Klaus, I…"

Klaus paused in his tracks; his ears open for what she has to say. He looked over at her when he realized she was now at loss for words.

"I…" She paused, a thought passing over her brain. "I-I'll give you a call." She sputtered.

He stared at her for a short moment and smiled at her. "I'll be looking forward to it."

And now as Caroline watched Klaus disappear somewhere off into the woods, there was a part of her that was ripping in half as she watched him go.

xxx

She pushed opened the door of the Salvatore house as she pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her. Everyone that was sitting in the living room automatically let their attention fall on Caroline.

"Hey, where have you been?" Matt asked.

Caroline noticed a leaf caught in her hair and she instantly tore it out of her hair and tossed it to the floor, zipping up her sweater all the way to the top. "In the woods," she said, partly true. "I got lost," she lied, chuckling lightly.

She looked over at Bonnie and Jeremy then back over at Matt. "So what are we doing?" she asked, taking a seat beside Jeremy on the couch.

"We are waiting for Katherine to bite it," Jeremy said finally.

For a while they sat there in the couch chatting it up for a bit, until Bonnie said something about Vicki being in the room with them. "She's here," Bonnie told Matt. "She said she loves you."

Caroline looked over at Matt and smiled lightly.

"Tell him that I watch over him," Vicki said, "And no more knocking around with that blonde original chick who almost got him killed."

Bonnie laughed lightly at Vicki's statement, looking over at Matt again. "Wait, wait, what's happening, what am I missing?" He said happily.

"Me," a voice said.

Caroline and the others immediately turned their attention towards the voice that now entered the room. Her heart dropped at the sight of the person who had just spoke. "Tyler," she gasped, her eyes widening.

Tyler looked over at her, then looked over at Matt, setting his bag down along the floor. "Rebekah says to tell you," he started walking into the living room as he continued, "I'm her partying gift." He sighed.

Matt chuckled at his statement; Tyler narrowed his eyes at Caroline. "Hey Care,"

Caroline was in no mood to go on speaking terms with him, after all the pain he caused her. "Hi…" she said, not knowing what else to say. They stared at each for a short while, but Caroline immediately looked away.

She saw Matt get up to give Tyler a big hug, and for some reason she felt herself panicking on the inside. Not that she was uncomfortable for seeing Tyler again, but uncomfortable from seeing him again after what she did with Klaus. Now _that _was ironic.

No, she was not about to have old feelings for him to reawaken. He chose revenge over her, she'll never forget that.

**Author's Note: This is not the end; this is just the beginning (; leave reviews and let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. two

**Author's Note: The amount of reviews, follows, and favorites I got within one chapter surprised the living daylights out of me! O: but hey, I'm not complaining lmao. Here's the next chapter of 500 Years of Solitude, hope you enjoy.**

She stared hard at the ceiling above her, finally letting out a melodramatic sigh. As she closed her eyes, his face reappeared into her head and she tried her best to push him out of her thoughts. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to get him off her mind, she just couldn't.

"_I want your confession," _

"_My confession? I didn't do anything,"_

"_As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back."_

"_I will be gone… and you will be free."_

"_If you promise to walk away like you said and never come back, then yes I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you… about what I want."_

"_I will walk away and I will never come back. I promise."_

…

"_Good."_

Caroline opened her eyes finally, quickly sitting up on her bed as she let out an exaggerated breath of air. She looked around the room and found herself letting out another sigh, her head beginning to ache. Klaus just _couldn't_ stay out of her mind, and it was beginning to frustrate her.

She felt ashamed to even think about him more now after what went down yesterday. And now that Tyler's back, the feelings she had for him when he left her were nowhere near the same anymore. It was a new kind of feeling for Tyler; a feeling she had long ago before they even got together, a feeling when they were just _friends_ and nothing more. She was starting to feel that same feeling again.

After that moment she shared with Klaus, she honestly couldn't say that she hated what she did with him because then she would be lying. That moment she shared with him had awoken her true feelings that had been hidden for a very long time, concealed by an invisible door. Klaus made her feel like she was the only thing that ever truly mattered to him; he made her feel indifference towards him. He brought out the side of her that she never knew he could have the power to conquer. Klaus was the only person that made her feel like she actually mattered; he was the only person that made her feel loved.

Maybe it was time to make a choice; a very difficult choice that she knew would be one of the hardest decisions ever. But she couldn't decide now, now was too soon.

Caroline bit down on her lower lip and zoomed out of bed. She stood in the center of the room and discovered how much of a mess it became. Just the sight of seeing stuff all over the floor, dust all over the furniture, was beginning to irritate her. Knowing her, she could care the least when it comes to things that are messy. But as she stared hard at all of this stuff, she found the urge of wanting to take her mind off of Klaus and Tyler for a while. They were beginning to make her head throb, anyway.

So that's just what she decided to do.

Within thirty minutes of cleaning, she heard a knock on the door as she began brushing the floor with a floor cleaner. "It's open!" She called, continuing to brush the floor, trying to get every bit of dirt out of that floor.

She listened as the person entered the room, "Hey," it was a male voice. Caroline whipped her head around, pausing with her cleaning. She noticed it was Aaron.

"Are you cleaning the fireplace?" Aaron asked, his sentence sounding like he was confused.

Caroline stared at him, dazed. She whipped her head around to look at the fireplace and then pursed her lips, shaking her head lightly. "Yeah," she blinked, not sure of what to say next. "You know," she turned her head back to him. "All those carcinogens," she chuckled lightly, an awkward vibe dawning on her. "I'm stressed cleaning." She admitted. "I'm stressed, so I'm cleaning. Boy drama," She blinked, listening at her last words. "…not that.. you care," she forced a smile as she slowly got up on her feet.

"I'm here for Elena—um clearly she's not here so um," he threw his thumb back at the door. "I'll-I'll come back later," he said as he began heading for the door.

"Well, I can give her a message," Caroline offered.

Aaron looked over at her again as he walked over to her. "Uh, yeah can-can you just tell her that Wes isn't gonna be a problem anymore?"

Caroline clamped her hands together as she listened to him continue. "I mean my family's trust came through and I was able to cut off Augustine's funding."

Caroline stared at him, a slight smile forming on her face. "So no more vampire experiments?" she said lowly.

"Yeah, it's over." He told her. "And can you… just tell her that I'm sorry? That I'm really sorry… for everything."

"I will," she promised. Aaron smiled slightly at her, "Okay." He turned briefly and began heading for the door as Caroline watched him go.

She let out another sigh as she turned around and looked down at the floor cleaner that was placed on the floor. She honestly had no idea why she was cleaning this in the first place, but whatever works to take her mind off things.

Caroline got down on her knees again as she picked up the floor cleaner, beginning to brush as hard as she did before.

xxx

"Caroline, how would you like to be solely judged by who you are attracted to, come on?"

She whipped her head around momentarily, her hair falling to the back as she kept the phone up to her ear. Her attention was now fully brought to Stefan. "Why? Do you know something?"

There a short silence on the other end and it was beginning to bring an uneasy feeling for Caroline. "Why? Should I know something?" He asked her.

She let her eyes linger in the room, a panic feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. She quickly said something before Stefan started to get suspicious. "I just mean… are you sure that is what you really want, you know? Elena and Damon or Damon and Elena or… I doubt that there's a nickname in there somewhere," she forced a smile but soon let it drop back down.

For a moment, she almost exposed the truth to him, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet about what had happened with her and Klaus. And if she was to tell anyone, the person that she would go to first is and always will be Elena.

"Because I actually think that Elena is good for Damon, she makes him happy and we all know that when Damon is happy…"

"He's not out there killing people," Caroline finished. "And that's a plus for mankind."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"And even if I wanted to help, she's not here. I thought that she was with you?" She raised an eyebrow as she said this.

"She told me she was staying at Whitmore," he answered.

Caroline immediately furrowed her eyebrows together at his sentence. "Okay… that's weird, um…" She thought for a brief moment. "Well, where the hell is she?"

xxx

She folded her arms together as she looked around the group of people, letting out a sigh along the way. Caroline honestly didn't want to be here at Tyler's welcome back party but she was only there because she had to be there, there was no other choice. She was already stressed out enough because she had a deep feeling that she was going to face him sometime that day and she sincerely wasn't ready for it.

When a familiar looking brunette passed by, she immediately recognized her as Elena and called for her. "There you are!" she exclaimed, reaching her side. "I've been calling and panting," she said as she started to walk along side with Elena. Little did she know that it was actually Katherine taking over Elena's body.

"Um… what did you want to talk about?" Katherine asked her, trying her best to imitate Elena. She just folded her hands together, focusing on other things.

"I did a bad thing," Caroline admitted, looking over at her.

Katherine chuckled lightly, still fondling with her hands. "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad," she said as she continued to walk ahead of Caroline.

"You don't even know what it is," Caroline argued, trying to catch up with her.

She was starting to grow impatient when she noticed her trying to leave. "Elena, stop!" She said, slight frustration falling down on her. "This is _really _important." Katherine let out a heavy sigh as she whipped around to face Caroline.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Katherine sighed, trying her best to focus on Caroline's news. "Tell me, what happened?"

Caroline thought for a moment before taking a breath of air and deciding to speak, "What would say if… I told you that when a certain awful person was in town I ran into him in the woods and sort of.. _kissed _him. He was there and he obviously wanted to kiss me so then I was like, _Oh!_ Let's just make out. But then…" she paused for a brief moment. "It felt really, _really _good to kiss him so then I kind of totally had sex with him."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at her news. "But I swear that I didn't plan to do it and now I feel _terrible._" She said, whispering the last word.

"And the person who we're talking about is…?"

Caroline stared at her for the longest moment possible before answering. "Klaus…"

Katherine's eyes widened immediately, "Oh, wow um, uh—"

Caroline sighed as she looked away, a panicky feeling rising in her chest again. "Wow, really?" Katherine responded, sounding rather surprised by the fact that Caroline would sleep with him of all people.

"Would I make something like this up?" the blonde responded, her heart slowly racing against her chest. "And that is why I need for you to tell me what an _awful _person I am."

Katherine stared at her for a bit and took a breath of air. "Actually, you're one of the least… awful people I know." Caroline blinked, surprised by her words. She looked down though, not knowing what else to say.

Looking over her shoulder, Katherine noticed Tyler walking down the staircase and a thought soon crept up into her head. She opened her mouth and forced a genuine smile. "So tell me," she returned her eyes onto Caroline. "How was it? You know, compared to _Tyler."_

"Elena… _Gilbert._" Caroline said melodramatically.

"Caroline Forbes, come on." Katherine pushed her playfully, chuckling along the way. "Spill the beans!"

"Now that you slept with Klaus, I mean, how was it?" Tyler moved his head slightly as he heard this come out of Katherine's mouth.

Caroline's eyes widened at her unexpected question. "I am so not answering that," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, you so are!" Katherine exclaimed, her attention lingering on Tyler while conversing with Caroline. She loved to start problems with people, it always seemed rather fun to her although she knew it was wrong. But it was too damn funny for her to even care.

"Oh my god…" Katherine trailed off, her eyes on Tyler.

Caroline stared at Katherine, the look on her face obviously meaning something bad. She turned around briefly to see what she was looking at and soon noticed it was Tyler. He was looking at her with a look that represented nothing but hurt and pain. He was looking at her like she betrayed him, like she ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. She immediately felt like ultimate shit after witnessing the look on his face.

Katherine stared at the two shocked teens as a sneaky smile crossed her way onto her lips. It was time for departure, and so she left.

Caroline watched as Tyler walked down the stairs, his eyes on her. She didn't know what to think; she just knew that she had to try and fix this quick before things go out of hand. But she had no clue of what to do right now, after how he found out.

And now as she watched him walk away, she decided to take a moment to think before following him to where he ran off to.

xxx

He dropped his head back as he took another round of alcohol, letting the strong liquid pass over his tongue and roll down his throat. Listening closely, he heard the sound of footsteps lingering right behind him, and he knew exactly who it was. He was in no mood to talk. "Get out," he said, more like a demand. He just wanted her to go away; he was too angry and hurt to even look or speak to her.

Caroline stood behind him, staring at him from the back. She knew he was angry and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, but he at least deserves an explanation for what she had done. "Just let me explain…"

"No, let _me._" He spat bitterly. "Klaus killed _thousands _of people. Elena's ant, an entire pack of hybrids, _MY _friends." Tears were beginning to fill in his eyes as he said this, slowly turning around to finally face her. To finally face that girl that betrayed him. "Caroline. He killed my _MOM!" _He said with hatred, his hand clenching tightly around the glass cup in his hands which caused it to break and shatter along the floor.

Caroline gasped lightly, her eyes lingering down to the now shattered glass along the floor. She slowly narrowed her eyes back up at him, her mouth slowly closing. He was very angry, the angry that she hated to see from him and it was all her fault. She couldn't say anything else now, he was looking at her with so much hatred and she knew that nothing that she could say would change for what she did.

A short silence formed between them, but Caroline decided to break it, her voice low. "I know," she whispered. "I know," she said again, beginning to take steps closer to him. "I'm _so _sorry—"

"Just stop." He said, the tone of his voice sounding like he was about to break. But Caroline knew he was already breaking by the way he was behaving. And she honestly couldn't blame him for it. "I walked out last time, now it's your turn." She pursed her lips, letting that thought pass through her head. "Go," he said finally.

She looked up at him, guilt washing over her; she shook her head and said the only thing her heart poured, "No," she said lowly. Just as she was about to take another step, Tyler's pained voice stopped her from doing so.

"_DON'T _take another step, Caroline." He said coldly, backing away from her.

Caroline couldn't just stand here, she needed to be close to him and try to get him to understand. Her naïve self took another step, however. "If you would just—"

"I said _LEAVE!" _His eyes automatically transformed into his werewolf ones and his teeth changed into fangs. Caroline stood back, her eyes wide as she now became frightened, her heart beginning to race on what could possibly happen next.

Just as she thought something else was going to happen, Stefan came and had his hands locked around Tyler's neck. "You're drunk," he told the angry wolf.

Caroline stood back as she witnessed the scene, taking large breaths of air. "Get your hands off me!" Tyler said, knocking his hands away from his neck.

"What's the matter with you?" Stefan asked, confused for the way Tyler was behaving tonight.

"Oh, you don't know?" Tyler raised his eyebrow at Stefan.

Caroline immediately felt her heart drop, she knew what was going to happen next and she honestly did not know how she would take it. Tyler's eyes fell on her and she found herself panicking on the inside. "She screwed Klaus." He said finally. Stefan blinked, turning around to look at her as she now dropped her head down in guilt, her hair falling past her ears as she felt tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

She slowly looked up to look at Stefan who looked like he was rather disappointed in her, and by the look in his face she honestly had no idea what to do now. There was a long silence that lingered in the room and Caroline felt herself drop deeper into her sorrows. Right now, she wanted someone to rip her heart out, literally.

As the silence continued to linger in the room, she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't; Caroline ran her hands up her head as she turned around briefly and headed out the room. She tried to explain to him, but there was nothing to explain when she already did the ultimate.

"Exactly." Tyler said to Caroline, watching as she left.

Stefan let himself think for a moment and soon let his eyes fall on Tyler. Suddenly, Tyler felt his face being punched painfully, his head jerking to the side as he realized that Stefan just punched him and now he became automatically confused.

Stefan looked at Tyler as he had his hand on his face now. "You know, drunk or not. She doesn't deserve that," he said finally, turning around as he began to leave.

Tyler watched him leave, licking the blood that was now leaking on his lips.

xxx

She turned away, tears running down her cheeks once more as she pushed through the crowd, avoiding glances her way as she reached for the front door of the house. When she did, she ran outside as the cold night air greeted her face. And even then she didn't stop.

She didn't stop when her friends kept screaming her name, screaming for her to come back and to wait up. She didn't stop even when she tripped and fell, leaving her knees bruised up. She didn't stop when her dress got dirty as she ran through the bushes. She just tore the dress free, ripping the expensive dress from its clutches. She didn't stop even when her chest felt ready to explode, and the sharp pains tore at her inside like a knife stabbing her heart. She didn't stop, and neither did the tears that were blurring her eyes.

She didn't stop until she finally reached the Salvatore home, having nowhere else to go to. And even then, she only stopped to grab the spare key under the mat and unlocked the door. She ran inside, slamming the door shut as she zoomed into the living room.

She screamed.

Cried.

And screamed some more in a fit of rage and despair.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

She tore at the posters on the walls and clawed at them, crumbling them, shrieking at them.

"YOU SELFISH—"

She picked up a portrait in her hands and shattered it into millions of pieces as it plastered all over the floor. When she moved her foot, a few pieces dug into her feet and blood began to pour through her wound.

"STUCK UP—"

Another portrait was shattered and smashed, followed by another and another.

"ARROGANT—"

She kicked at a packed box that happened to be lying on the floor, sending clothes flying everywhere from it. She picked up the clothes from the floor and threw them at her dresser and wall.

"COLD-HEARTED—"

She sent papers flying off a desk which then scattered messily onto the floor. She stomped angrily at the papers, kicking at them as tears of rage spilled from her eyes.

"BASTARD!"

She then grabbed a lamp and smashed it onto the ground before collapsing into sobs on the floor, glass piercing her skin and blood filling on her hands and knees. She cried and cried, broken on the floor…

"I hate you…" she whispered, the image of Tyler's face burned into her mind. "I hate you… I hate you…"

She sat there for a long while before looking around the house, completely forgetting that this was not her home. This was Stefan and Damon's home. And after what she did to the house, she would have a lot of explaining to do for that.

Caroline rested her head back on the couch, sighing lightly. _What did I do? _She asked herself. _Was sleeping with Klaus really that bad of a thing to have Tyler treat me this way?_

She picked herself up from the ground, deciding to walk over to a mirror she found near the hallway. She looked in the mirror and noticed how different she looked.

She looked like someone she didn't recognize. She always thought she was making right choices, but it took her now to realize that all she's been doing is making all the wrong choices and she absolutely felt guilty about it.

She tore her eyes away from her reflection, her heart beating faster from everything that happened that night.

Her eyes landed on the now ruined living room and she thought it was time to clean up the mess she created. She reached forward, her hand touching the cold surface of broken glass.

"_I will walk away and I will never come back. I promise."_

Klaus.

She sighed heavily, grabbing all the papers that were scattered along the floor.

"_Klaus killed _thousands _of people. Elena's ant, an entire pack of hybrids. MY friends." _

She snapped her eyes shut, feeling those words ring through her head once again, as if she was being hypnotized.

"_Caroline. He killed my MOM!"_

"I KNOW!" She screamed.

"There you are," a voice said.

Caroline whooped her head around, noticing Stefan entering the house as he looked around, his mouth open and his eyes filled with shock. She blinked, not sure of what to say to him now. "I just… I'll get it cleaned up," she said finally, dropping her head down as she quickly got up to start cleaning up the mess she created.

Stefan opened his mouth to protest, jogging down the small round the steps as he entered the living room slowly, noticing how hurt Caroline looked. He sighed heavily at the sight, "No, don't." He said, walking over to her as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up on her feet. "I've been looking all over for you," he told her.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find a rock big enough to crawl under." She forced a smile, but it soon dropped down only a second later. Tears were beginning to fill in her eyes again and Stefan knew that she wasn't handling things well, especially after what she did to the living room.

She looked over at him, hugging her arms tightly as she looked down at the shattered glass that was lying on the floor. "I need you to just… give it to me straight." She returned her eyes onto Stefan. "Am I a horrible person?" She asked, her lips trembling as she said this.

Stefan looked down at her, "Hmm… so that's why you came here huh? And that's why you did all of this…"

She frowned deeply and took a seat in a small chair, biting down on her lip.

"Alright," Stefan sighed, taking a seat in the chair across from hers.

She looked up at him.

"Let me ask you something," he said.

Her attention was now brought to him. "When you found out about me and Katherine, what was your first thought?" he said, getting comfortable in his seat.

Caroline stared at him for a short moment, remembering when she had overheard that moment he had shared with Katherine. "Well… honestly, I thought ew." She chuckled lightly.

"See? And if you held that against me you wouldn't be sitting here right now with me, would you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled lightly at his comment. "No," she laughed lightly. "Or maybe I came here because I know that you see the best in people."

Stefan nodded, thinking for a moment. "Alright, somebody has to say it, so here it goes. You ready?"

Caroline let out a sigh and nodded her head simply, closing her eyes and reopening them. "Mhmm."

"Caroline?"

"Mhmm?"

"You are a horrible person, okay?"

Caroline nodded her head as she listened to him continue.

"You are, you are thoughtless and shallow, you're completely undependable—"

She laughed lightly at his comment, quickly interrupting him. "Hey! I am, I am _vulnerable, _don't be mean!" she hissed.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, I have no idea what Klaus saw in you. What was he thinking?"

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, smiling widely.

The two laughed amongst each other for a short while, but the laughter eventually died down and Caroline found herself thinking as she stared down at the messy floor. "Is it bad that I actually… that I actually feel something for Klaus? Is it bad that I don't regret what had happened with me and him?"

"Yes, Caroline. It is bad." He responded, "But explain to me why exactly you did that with him in the first place?"

She opened her mouth to speak. "I…" She looked away, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "He said he had to leave and that… he won't come back. He promised that he wouldn't come back."

She looked down again, beginning to fondle with her hands. "And he just wanted my confession. He wanted me to confess to him my true feelings and I… did. I basically told him that I want him, and… I wasn't lying." She was looking at Stefan as she said that last sentence. "Now I just… don't know what to do." Caroline dropped her head down.

Stefan frowned slightly to see her having such a hard time. "Nobody's perfect," he reassured her. "We all make mistakes, and we learn from them. What you did with Klaus isn't even as bad as other people would do." She kept her head down, but she listened. She listened to everything he was telling her. "And I'm not saying that what you did with him isn't a bad thing because it is, I'm just saying that there's other people that does much worse things."

"Well, honestly. I don't think I can stay away from Klaus… after that whole incident, I don't think I can stay away from him." Caroline brought her head up, shifting slightly in her seat. "When I saw Tyler yesterday, I honestly felt nothing for him. I just felt hurt over what he had done to me. And after witnessing his pain after what I had done to him, I feel so guilty because he didn't deserve that and I _hate _myself for it."

"I feel sorry for causing him that kind of pain, but I'm not sorry for what I did with Klaus." She pursed her lips, beginning to get back up on her feet as she straightened out her dress. "And I know that makes me a horrible person, but I'm not sorry about that. I'm not."

Stefan looked up at her for a long while before opening his mouth. "Okay." He said. "It's your life, Caroline. If you're happy with Klaus, then go ahead and go for it. I have no problem with it. And besides, your happiness matters too." He lifted himself up as he stood to his feet.

She smiled slightly at his comment, "Thank you, Stefan."

"No problem," he smiled, looking down at the mess that was lying across the floor. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know that we have to pick up this mess… right?"

Caroline laughed lightly and nodded her head, "Right," she agreed, beginning to walk away as she searched for a broom and other cleaning materials.

Tomorrow, she decided, was the day she'll call Klaus.

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter and Thursday's episode. I had to say, it was saddening to see Tyler in pain, but then again I just want Caroline to be with Klaus. She seems like she would be much happier with him than Tyler.**

**Anyway, review! Follow, and favorite lmao! :D I'll try to update soon.**


	3. three

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, but I'm not gone. (: From now on, I'm gonna make the story my own, without all the drama that's going on in both shows. I'm just gonna try to focus on the relationship of Klaus and Caroline, and just their drama etc etc.**

**Anyway, I think you guys will like this chapter. ;p I thought about it just a week ago and I thought it would be lovelyyyy. Now on with the reading!**

She stared at the perfectly sketched drawing for a long while, thinking if she should just keep it or just throw it away. Caroline sighed; however, remembering that night when she received this drawing. _I don't deserve this drawing, _she frowned to herself. The night that she received that drawing is the same night she practically made Klaus feel like ultimate shit, especially with the little phrase he wrote for her at the corner of the paper: "Thank you for your honesty."

But she also remembered him telling her a similar phrase the night they hooked up.

"_Thank you for your confession." He whispered as she pulled away. "It was nice seeing you again, Caroline."_

Caroline's frown deepened as she remembered this, closing her eyes tightly as she inhaled a breath of air. _But then again I shouldn't throw this away, _she told herself. After finally exhaling a breath of air, she placed the drawing on the top of her dresser, and grabbed her phone in hand.

The first thing she did was quickly find Klaus' contact, and paused briefly as her thumb floated between the small space of air and his direct number, which meant to instantly call him. She wanted to call him, but then again she had no idea what to say to him exactly. Klaus always called her on random occasions, but she never had the courage to call him exactly. None of them had the courage to call each other, especially after the incident.

Caroline bit down on her lower lip, sighing heavily again. Instead of calling him, she decided to text him with a simple 'hey', hoping he would respond.

She stared at the message she sent him for a little while longer and crashed down on top of her bed, looking over at the door to see if Elena would return back to the dorm.

Her phone vibrated instantly, and surprisingly she found herself grinning widely when she noticed Klaus responded to her text message.

_Hello, Caroline. (;_

The face he put at the end of the message sent her over the edge, she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that face or angry with the face he put. Either way, she was just happy that he responded. She quickly wrote a text back to him.

_(: How's New Orleans?_

She wasn't sure of what to say now, so she decided to talk about that, since that was the same topic they last talked about when she last seen him.

It wasn't until a second later that a new message from him popped up onto her phone screen.

_Preposterous. How are you doing, love?_

Caroline bit down on her lower lip as she sent back another text.

_I'm okay I guess. I don't know…_

She slowly sat up on her bed and sighed heavily, her blonde hair falling over her face. Ever since that fight she had with Tyler, she's been so out of the loop lately. She wanted to call Klaus several times, but she never exactly gotten the chance to considering after all the drama that has been going on.

Caroline stared at the bathroom door and slowly got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself from the mirror for a long moment. She had a look of guilt present on her face, but she also had a look of indifference, she couldn't describe it; however.

She placed her phone down amongst the counter, noticing Klaus hasn't responded to her text message yet. A part of her thanked the lord that he hadn't, but there was also a part of her that wish he had. Caroline shook her head and slowly took off her clothes as she switched the bathtub on, the hot, steamy water now pouring down onto the tub.

She waited for a brief moment for the tub to fill with water until she decided it was best to get in. As Caroline stepped into the tub, she laid her head back against the rim of the tub, sighing heavily as she now felt the water completely pass over her naked body.

Her eyes slipped closed as she grabbed a sponge filled with soap, dropping her hand into the water as the foam inside the sponge overfilled the water top.

"_Yes! I cover our connection with hostility because yes! I _hate _myself for the truth, so if you _promise _to walk away like you said and never come back, then yes I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you… about what I want."_

Her eyes furrowed together as she remembered this, biting down on the inside of her cheek. She hadn't known why these thoughts were passing through her head, but she also didn't want to push these thoughts away.

She slowly brought the sponge up to her chest as she began scrubbing herself, the foamy soap circling around her chest.

"_I will walk away. I promise."_

_Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but she soon closed it shut. Her mind focused on one thing in particular when she let her eyes stare down at his lips. He quickly took notice of that, surprised to find her staring at his lips as if she wanted to kiss him._

_Her heart was racing against her ribcage, several thoughts blooming at the top of her head. Right now, she felt like her brain was betraying her. He was always on her mind at times she didn't want him to be, but he was, he always was. And now as he stands right in front of her, Caroline honestly couldn't take this feeling anymore; she_ wanted_ him. And she wanted him_ now_. _

_She kept her eyes on his lips as she took brief steps closer to him; Klaus felt the tension that was slowly forming between them. He knew what was gonna happen now, and he certainly wasn't determined to ruin it. Caroline exchanged glances between his eyes and his lips, and finally let her eyes fall back on his eyes. "Good," she finished, automatically closing the small space between them with her lips crashing on his. _

Caroline felt some sort of feeling rising inside of her stomach; it was a sort of feeling that was aching for Klaus' touch.

_Caroline felt herself being slammed against a tree, Klaus' body being pinned against hers as she kept her hands on his cheeks, his lips fighting with hers. She forced his jacket off while he forced hers off too along with her top, her pink bra now being the only thing she had on from the top of her body_.

She gripped the sponge tightly as she slowly ran the sponge down her stomach until it hit the center between her legs, and she gasped lowly as soon as she felt the material touch her in her sensitive area.

_She gasped when she felt Klaus' fingers circulate around her opening, before sliding back forward and pushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves situated between her legs._

Caroline pressed the sponge harder against her clit, rubbing the sponge directly on it as she felt a wave of pleasure pass through her body. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned lightly. "Klaus…" she whispered in a moan, wishing it was him making her feel this amazing feeling.

As if her wishes came true, her phone rang loudly throughout the bathroom, the sound off surprising her as she quickly pulled the sponge away from her center, her eyes snapping open as she whipped her head around. She pulled her body up as she quickly turned the water off, rushing to grab onto the towel that was sitting on the toilet top along with her phone.

As soon as she grabbed her phone, she noticed it was Klaus calling her which made her heart instantly drop. She wanted to answer, but she also didn't want to at the same time, especially for the way she was thinking about him just now.

Sighing heavily, she pressed the answer button and pulled the phone up to her ear, her eyes going wide as she tried her best to sound as innocent as possible. "…Hi," she said breathlessly.

She heard muffles on the other end until she finally heard his voice, which immediately made her get nervous. "Hello, Caroline." He said in his casual tone. Caroline closed her eyes tightly and prayed the lord above that he wasn't suspecting anything.

She ran a hand up her head, water immediately trailing down her forehead as she laid her body back down in the tub, making sure the phone was nowhere near the water. She returned the back of her head onto the rim, and looked up at the ceiling as she finally decided to speak. "Klaus… hey," she said, gulping.

"You sound… astonished. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, her voice going high-pitched as she said this. "I'm fine, I was just… I was just thinking about something. It's nothing, um… how are you?" She asked, not sure of what to say now.

Caroline wanted to slap herself, but she remained calm as she tried to switch the subject into something that didn't have to do with what she was previously doing before he even called.

It had suddenly gotten a bit too quiet on the other end and she had wondered if Klaus was still on the phone or not. "Klaus?"

"Are you in the bathtub?"

Caroline blinked, at loss for words now. She felt her face immediately turn into different shades of red, not knowing what to say now. "U-um, no…"

"I hear water," he smirked, tempted to take this to a whole nother level.

Caroline laid there quietly for a while, trying to think of an excuse for that, but she sighed again. "Yes… I didn't know you were going to call, and also I didn't want to seem like I'm rude if I didn't answer your call either." She laughed lightly, her laughter quickly dying down moments later.

"Hn." She heard him grunt. "I'm assuming you're taking a long bubble bath _while _exploring yourself which makes it absolutely obvious that you are since you sound like you've been caught doing something which you weren't suppose to."

Caroline's jaw fell slightly. "U-uh…"

"Ravishing," he grinned. "Are you thinking about me?"

"Klaus!" She gasped, looking around the room, then back at the ceiling.

"You don't have to be ashamed, love. I wouldn't mind." He told her in a seductive tone.

Caroline felt her heart pound rapidly against her ribcage. And Klaus grinned widely to himself as he heard the heart beat of her chest through the phone, he licked his bottom lip. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about?"

She closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. "No," she answered.

"There's no need to be shy, love." he reassured her. "If you don't remember, we did leave off at a very interesting place."

She thought for a long while as she stared hard at the ceiling above her.

"Put me on speaker," he told her calmly.

Caroline closed her eyes again before placing the phone on the bathtub top and pressing speaker, returning both of her arms back into the water.

"Go ahead and please yourself, I want to hear you."

Caroline slowly felt herself feel that same feeling rise in between her legs as she slowly ran a hand down her stomach as her hand touched her sensitive area, entering two of her fingers inside of her already. She let out a low breath of air as she began pulling her fingers in and out of her, feeling pleasure.

"Imagine me there with you, licking you as much as you want me to." He said seductively. Caroline moaned lightly as she continued to make herself feel good.

She remained in her own zone for a while as she continued, "Say my name," he demanded.

"Klaus," she moaned lightly, plunging in two more fingers into her center.

"Louder," he told her.

"Klaus!" She screamed, throwing her head back as she felt her climax lingering.

"A bit louder," he smiled. Caroline found herself becoming annoyed by him not being satisfied, but she did as she was told. "Klaus!" She said louder, her breathing became heavier as she felt herself reach her head, final letting out a loud moan that he was dying to hear from her.

He waited for her to regain her breath after relaxing for a couple of seconds. As soon as she regained her breath, she immediately felt her face go red, embarrassment now crashing down on her.

"You finished?" He asked her, she knew he must have been smiling as he said this for the way his tone sounded. She just bit down on her lower lip and slowly got up from the tub, grabbing her phone.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she shot back, grabbing her towel as she wrapped it around her body, stepping out of the tub. She placed the phone on top of the counter as she began drying off her hair with her towel, staring at her reflection through the mirror. After drying off her hair, she grabbed her phone in hand as she stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her.

She expected for Elena to be back by now, but she still wasn't back. It's not that she was complaining or anything, she would have had a lot of explaining to do if Elena had heard what she was doing inside of the bathroom.

"Oh, but it did, Caroline. And you have the most dazzling voice."

She smiled warmly at his comment as she sat down on the corner of her bed, placing the phone down on top of the comforter.

A thought passed through her brain.

She always doubted herself about her feelings for Klaus. She was so sure that she would never look at Klaus as nothing but a horrible person, but now… she knew it was nothing like that. She knew it was something more than that.

"Are you really never coming back?" She asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject.

"I made a promise." He reminded her, "And I don't intend to break that promise."

Caroline frowned lightly and rested her head back on the headboard, letting her eyes flutter close. "Well, I had a fight with Tyler last week. He came back home."

"Is everything alright?"

She remained silent for a bit and then opened her mouth to speak, "No." she answered truthfully. "He… knows about what happened with _us, _and he is very hurt by it."

It was quiet on the other end, and she cleared her throat. "I don't expect for him to be happy about it." She heard him say.

Caroline sighed and ran a hand through her wet blonde hair, soon dropping her arm back to her side. "I feel terrible, Klaus." She shook her head. "I feel terrible because of having feelings for you, I feel terrible that I can't stop thinking about you, I feel terrible that I don't feel guilty _for _having feelings for you. I mean… why can't my happiness matter? I mean freaking Elena was with Damon for crying out loud, and he has done _plenty _of bad things just like you."

Klaus was silent for a bit and Caroline wondered if she said anything that had offended him in any kind of way. "I've… waited for so long for you to show that your feelings for me are mutual and that I'm not just imagining things… I even thought you'd hate me forever, never wanting to look me in the eye or talk to me ever again after all the damage I've caused. All the damage I've caused to Tyler, your friends… even you."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but no words managed to escape from her mouth. She closed her mouth shut briefly and sat there quietly, not sure of what to say now.

"… Well nobody's perfect," she said finally, pulling a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I forgive you, Klaus. It's fine, everything that's happened over the past months, years, it is _fine. _I'm fine."

"I want to be a better person for you, Caroline."

"I know, I know…" She looked around the room before closing her eyes shut and reopening them again. "Klaus, I—"

"I have to go, Caroline. It was nice hearing your voice again." Klaus said. Caroline found herself frowning slightly but she forced a tiny smile.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah,"

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"If I asked you to come back to Mystic Falls, will you come back?" She sat up as she said this, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage now.

Caroline was starting to think the worst when she realized he hadn't said anything yet. "Only if you want me to. But I can't right now, you said you have to find yourself there in Mystic Falls, and I need to fix things here in New Orleans."

Caroline blinked as her eyes narrowed down to her comforter. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt tears beginning to blur her eyesight before they began running down her pale cheeks. Klaus suspected she was crying, so he sighed softly. "Caroline, don't cry. You'll be fine, trust me."

She let out a heavy breath of air as she grabbed her phone in hand. "Okay… bye Klaus."

"Bye Caroline,"

And the phone line cut off, leaving Caroline completely unsatisfied.

Why couldn't he just come? Why couldn't he just push those things he needed to do in New Orleans away? Why couldn't he do that just for her?

Caroline sighed, getting up from her bed and walking into the bathroom; she paused in front of the mirror and looked at herself, a thought soon passing through her head.

If Klaus can't come and see her, then why can't she go and see him?

Caroline stared at herself through the mirror for a little while longer, a smile soon crossing over her features as she bit down on her lower lip. She grabbed onto her blonde wet hair as she began twirling her hair around before exiting out of the bathroom.

Yup, she was most definitely going to see him.

**Author's Note: It's starts to get interesting from here on because Caroline is most definitely going to go visit Klaus, where he has a baby, and a baby momma, oh boy… shits gonna get real. Leave reviews !**


End file.
